Una blanca mañana
by M. Mayor
Summary: Roland se ha perdido en el bosque justo cuando la nieve ha comenzado a caer. Sin embargo, una joven misteriosa lo ayuda a regresar a casa... Esta historia participa en el reto "¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


**Una blanca mañana**

Por M. Mayor

Cuando cayó la helada Roland ya se encontraba muy lejos del campamento. Había logrado escabullirse en el bosque mientras sus padres no miraban. Hacía solo un día que conocía a Marian, su madre, y desde entonces todo había sido sólo confusión. Su padre estaba distinto, era otro, su rostro se notaba cansado como cuando no dormía bien y también estaba de malhumor; incluso le había hablado golpeado cuando le pidió que fuesen a casa de Regina, al columpio que había en su jardín, como lo había prometido hacía un par de noches. "Las cosas ya no son como esa noche, Roland", dijo Robin con un dejo de amargura y enojo. Entonces Marian intervino y se desencadenó una discusión.

Roland salió del campamento, sin que nadie lo notara. El tío John dormía junto al resto de los hombres alegres. Algunos copos de nieve ya habían cubierto las hojas de los pinos y la temperatura descendía a cada hora. Roland no conocía el bosque tan bien como lo había pensado. En cuanto se internó entre los árboles no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba perdido.

Se sentó en el tronco de un árbol caído, encogió las rodillas y se ajustó el gorrito de lana. El frío le laceraba los labios. ¿Por qué su padre estaba tan triste?, ¿por qué las cosas no eran como la noche anterior?, ¿por qué no podían ir a casa de Regina?, ¿qué significaba que su madre estuviese de vuelta? A sus cinco años las preguntas eran más que las respuestas. Siguió sentado, observando el inmenso bosque que estaba a su alrededor. Esperaba a que su padre fuese a buscarlo o, quizá, el tío John. Pero, ¿si nadie se daba cuenta de que no estaba? Tenía mucho frío y hambre.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de ramas que crujían, alguien se aproximaba. Roland giró hacia todas partes. Aquellas no eran las pisadas ni de su padre ni del tío John, las conocía muy bien. Algo o alguien se aproximaba a él y tal vez podría ser peligroso. Roland tenía miedo, su pequeño corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos en cuanto escuchó las pisadas más cercanas y su llanto se hizo audible.

—¿Qué te pasa, pequeño?

Roland levantó la vista, había escuchado la dulce voz de una mujer. En cuanto abrió los ojos observó a la joven rubia que lo miraba con curiosidad. Llevaba un vestido azul irrigado de copos de nieve y tenía unos grandes ojos azules. Parecía ser gentil.

—Me he perdido —respondió Roland con su dulce voz frágil.

—¿Dónde están tus padres? —preguntó la joven.

Roland no respondió esta vez. Miró a la joven con atención y se enjugó las lágrimas con una mano.

—¿No sabes dónde están? —insistió la joven rubia acercándose a Roland con delicadeza.

—Quiero ir a casa —dijo Roland con sus brillantes ojos marrones.

—¿Estás muy lejos?

Roland negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que yo te lleve?

Esta vez Roland asintió apresuradamente. La joven sonrió enternecida.

—Está bien, te llevaré. ¿Sabes?, mi hermana también está perdida en este pueblo. Estoy buscándola. Se llama Ana, ¿la conoces?

Roland miró a la joven con atención y negó.

—Bien… vamos, luego seguiré con la búsqueda —respondió la joven con un poco de decepción.

—Me llamo Roland —dijo el pequeño levantándose del tronco.

—Mucho gusto, Roland. Yo soy Elsa —sonrió la joven rubia con gentileza—. Ahora, ¿por dónde está tu casa?

Roland apuntó con uno de sus deditos hacia una dirección. Elsa asintió y le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa. Ambos caminaron a través del bosque que comenzaba a llenarse, poco a poco, de nieve.

—OQ—

Regina miraba por la ventana, afuera la temperatura había descendido dramáticamente. Ella aguardaba desde su sala, como esperando algo, como esperando a alguien, pero él no había vuelto a aparecer desde la mañana anterior. Tenía los ojos llorosos, de haber podido ya hubiese enterrado su corazón en alguna parte del bosque.

—Sabes que mirar por esa ventana es una pérdida de tiempo, mi reina —dijo la voz de Sidney a través del espejo.

Regina tragó saliva. ¿Por qué dejaba ver su debilidad? Se giró hacia el espejo, furiosa cuando de pronto se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Regina se paró en seco y su mirada se nubló.

Con pasos nerviosos se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tomó un suspiro antes de girar la perilla. En cuanto abrió, a simple vista, no había nadie.

—Regina —llamó la suave voz de Roland.

Regina reparó en la presencia del niño.

—¿Roland?, ¿qué haces aquí, cariño? —preguntó Regina con sorpresa y desconcierto.

—Quiero estar contigo.

—OQ—

—Entonces, ¿la amas?

La mirada de Marian era desafiante. Robin tenía los ojos rebosantes en lágrimas y su voz temblaba.

—Sí. Amo a Regina.

**Fin.**


End file.
